Bernard Aber
Before Pandora Bernard Aber was born and raised on Starting Island. His story starts as a troubled one. His birth was complicated, and with those complications, death followed. The death of his Mother, from the birth, and the death of his Father from suicide. He never wanted children, but he loved his wife and she wanted children. Bernard was raised in Tonacre. From an early age it was clear that he was a skilled diplomat and persuasive speaker. Not only that, but as far as general intelligence went, he was above his peers considerably. His teachers and his friends recognised this, all of them encouraging him to pursue a greater life, and leave the island behind. He had every intention of doing just that. At the age of 22 he became a lawyer, a poor lawyer. He would only ever chose the cases where he felt that the person he was defending was truly innocent. In one such case, a man named Gary Fisher was an alleged rapist. He seemed innocent and Bernard secured him his freedom. Drinking in a bar later together, in celebration, Gary confided in Bernard the truth. He had raped a 17 year old woman in a drunken fit of rage after a fight with his wife. Bernard told him not to tell anyone and acted casual about the situation. Later that evening, Bernard followed Gary to his home. A caravan at the base of Angel Peak. He drew a knife and stabbed the man in the chest. apologising as he did so. He turned himself in to the police, using a payphone in Wiltre. He served 15 years in a prison in Christchurch and was released with the minimum sentence for good behavior. On his release, at the age of 38, he found out that he inherited a grandfather he didn't know he had's house. The humble abode of Corte. He lived there for a year happily before a woman knocked on the door, blood dripping from her head, she immediatly passed out. After nursing her back to health, and finding out that her husband had tried to kill her, he married her in 34 days. They had a child when he was 40 years old and they lived as sustinance farmers, happily for the next twenty years. After Pandora After Pandora, not much changed for Bernard and his family. They lived too out the way of the world. The first few years were hard of course. His daughter only just making it back on the last flight before they close the airports, and his wife on verge of death after a great illness had taken her. Men came, as the always do, looking for a fight, looking to survive. Bernard never killed a man after Gary Fisher, he managed to solve every situation that found it's way to him with a cool and collected attitude. Over the years he built up relationships with key players in the new world and is a great diplomat. One of his most important relationships is with Fletcher, The self-proclaimed Lord Of Christchurch. From The Start Of The Game Key Information - Allied with Fletcher - A skilled diplomat and a good man